The Omega Trade
by aph.titans
Summary: A group of Betas labelling themselves as 'The Omega Trade' travel around the nation kidnapping and selling well-sought-after Omegas to the highest bidders. What will happen when Feliciano Vargas and Matthew Williams -two Omegas from completely different families - are wound up in this trade, and are sold to the Alpha Princes Gilbert and Ludwig Bielschmidt?
1. Chapter 1

"Lovino? Lovino! Lovi please help! Lovi don't let them take me! LOVINO!"

"Where are you taking me? Where's Alfred? My brother? Who are you - wait - LET GO OF ME! LET GO! LET-"

Two Omegas lay unconsious in a wagon, being driven along a rough, bumpy road towards the huge castle that loomed dangerously over the city. They were both beautiful - and well sought after due to their pretty faces and wide hips, (which were perfect for child bearing.) Both Omegas had been taken against their will, torn away from family and friends, and neither knew where they were going; or why.

One was by the name of Feliciano Vargas; an eighteen year old peasant boy from the poorest area in the city. He worked - or used to work - on the tomato fields alongside his twin brother Lovino, who wasn't particularly pleased when a group of Betas broke into their cottage and bundled the terrified Omega into a potato sack. His twin, who was also an Omega, tried desperately to fight the Betas off, to protect his little brother, but it was of no use. If he was a little bit more . . . Omega-like . . . Then maybe he would have been taken too, but his narrow hips and argumentative nature made him 'undesirable' to the buyers.

The second Omega in the wagon was the slightly younger Matthew Williams. He was taken at the younger age of sixteen. He was the half-brother of Alfred Jones; son of the wealthy Lord Jones. Matthew was a bastard child - he was born to a woman who seduced his father into bedding her, and things went downhill from there. When he was born, his father kicked his mother out - and she died on the streets. Matthew was unwanted; hated; ignored. Lord Jones treated the Omega as if he didn't exist, and soon enough became bored of Matthew being around. It was Lord Jones who called the Betas over to take Matthew, and Alfred was disgusted when he found out. The Alpha son of the wealthy Lord tried to fight away as many of the kidnappers as possible, but his efforts were put to waste. Matthew was sedated and dragged away, whilst Alfred was held back by his father.

The dirty, wooden wagon finally pulled to a stop outside of the castle, and a figure hurried down the steps. "Are these the Omegas promised?" He asked with a grunt, staring at the unconscious boys.

"Aye, your majesty, two healthy Omegas, as promised." The man - King Frederik - ushered the men inside, carrying the Omegas as if they were mere cargo.

"They look fit for child bearing." The King nodded, eyeing the rags on the older, and the slighter more richer looking clothing on the younger. "Two different families?"

"Yessir." Another Beta responded. "One is a peasant boy from the edge of town, and the other is the bastard child of Lord Jones." The King raised his eyebrows.

"And both are pure?"

"Both are pure, sir." With a nod of agreement, the King pointed towards the dungeons.

"Store them in there. I will retrieve them in the morning for my sons. If they are pleasing to the princes, then we shall keep them." The Betas bowed their heads in respect, then hurried away with Feliciano and Matthew.


	2. Chapter 2

A large wooden door flew open as a rather intimidating sight came through. The two Alpha Princes of Germania hurried through the halls, the youngest at the front as the eldest rushed along behind him.

"Hey! Ludwig! Calm down!" Gilbert exclaimed as Ludwig walked rather quickly toward the throne room they were summoned to. Their father had called them, stating they had to be there immediately, and whilst Gilbert wasn't too bothered, his younger brother Ludwig was very bothered.

Gilbert - as the eldest brother - was the next in line to the throne when his father died. Though his appearance could be quite fearful, (he had inherited his mother's silver hair and rouge eyes), he was actually a laid-back, jokester of a Prince. Always playing pranks on Ludwig and the rest of the castle staff; showing up late to meetings and formal dinners; ignoring his father; all these things caused an uprise in the once peaceful kingdom of Germania, who believed a man like Gilbert was unfit to be King.

Ludwig - the younger - was known as the 'spare'. He was born to fill in case anything happened to Gilbert. It's a nasty thing to tell your son, but the current King wasn't exactly a nice person... Ludwig was the complete opposite of Gilbert. He looked intimidating on the outside, and was very strict and serious on the inside also. Again, the kingdom of Germania did not want Gilbert as King; they wanted Ludwig.

"Goody-two-shoes." Gilbert muttered as he followed Ludwig into the throne room. A strong smell of fear hit him like a brick, and both he and Ludwig turned to the smell. Their eyes widened at the sight.

"Ah, my boys, so you've met the Omegas." Two Omegas sat trembling on the floor, castle guards by their sides to prevent any escape. Gilbert's eyes were drawn to the taller of the two, a blond Omega with an adorable little curl poking out of his hair. He couldn't help but think that this Omega was positively irresistible. Ludwig - like his brother - had his eyes drawn immediately to a smaller, brunette Omega; quivering and shaking in fear.

"Father . . ." Ludwig mumbled, turning to look at the King. "What is this?"

"Well, I'm not going to live very long, and I have noticed that neither of you are getting any closer to finding a mate-"

"Are you kidding me?!" Gilbert suddenly exclaimed. He was furious. "Where did you get them from? My guess is these Omegas did not come willingly." The King raised an eyebrow at his outspoken son.

"Gilbert." He spoke warningly, and Ludwig rested a hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Gilbert, calm down." Ludwig spoke, but Gilbert shrugged him away.

"No! I will not calm down!" The Alpha Prince growled and, suddenly, the realisation hit him. "You . . . You bought them, didn't you?" When there was no reply, Gilbert snarled angrily at his father. "The Omega Trade! You bought them from the Omega Trade?!"

The Omega Trade was an organisation that the royal family was trying their best to destroy, as they kidnapped and sold innocent Omegas to whoever was the highest bidder. Both Ludwig and Gilbert were disgusted, but Gilbert was the one who let it show. Ludwig instead headed over to the fearful Omegas and knelt down, having an almost silent conversation with them - trying to calm them down.

"Father, how could you?" Gilbert spoke slightly more quietly, attempting to keep his cool. "This organisation . . . We've been trying to destroy this for years!" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, staring up at his father. "We'll keep them." He decided. "But only because if we don't, they'll be put back into that awful trade." With a huff, the Alpha Prince turned on his heel and hurried over to the Omegas, kneeling down beside Ludwig.

"Their names are Matthew and Feliciano." Ludwig explained, smiling softly at them. "Neither can remember how they got here, but they know they were kidnapped." Gilbert nodded in understanding, then his eyes returned to Matthew - the blond Omega.

"Hey, I'm Gilbert." He introduced, smiling softly. "You're Matthew, right?" Matthew nodded shakily, looking up at Gilbert. His lilac eyes shone with tears, and the Alpha felt an ache in his chest at the sight. "Hey, hey don't cry, it's okay." He whispered, kissing his forehead - whilst Ludwig watched with wide eyes. Gilbert didn't usually act like that, it was unusual to see. There was a little whimper from the other Omega, and Ludwig quickly jumped to it.

"Feliciano? Are you hurt?" The Omega named Feliciano shook his head frantically, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I miss my brother . . ." He mumbled quietly. "My fratello." At hearing this, Ludwig just felt more anger toward his father, who had left the room.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here." He promised, ruffling Feliciano's hair. "Both Matthew and yourself will be safe here." He leaned close to the Omega's ear so that nobody else would hear. "As soon as my father dies, I'll take you to see your brother, how does that sound?" Hazel eyes filled with tears and he nodded again.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. Thank you, Mister Ludwig."

"Just call me Ludwig." A small giggle from Feliciano made the Alpha's heart swell, and he smiled brightly.

"Okay, Ludwig!"


	3. Chapter 3

A week. That was all they were given to get to know each other before they had to marry. To mate. Gilbert found himself extremely disgusted by his father's actions, and whilst Ludwig was disgusted too, he was more likely to obey than his older brother. It had been three days, leaving the couples only four more to try and like each other. Nobody had asked the Omegas for their feelings, though. Gilbert and Ludwig had been so kind to Matthew and Feliciano, but neither princes asked them how _they_ felt.

"It's annoying..." Matthew finally mumbled after a moment. The two Omegas were sat in a bedroom together, curled up and just enjoying each others company. They would rather be together than separate.

"What's annoying?" Feliciano asked for clarification. The shorter Omega knew that Matthew could be incredibly outspoken when he wished to; however, he remained quiet for fear of punishment.

"They act like they care," He started, turning to face Feliciano. "But that's just it, Feli! They're acting!"

"They can't be. Ludwig is so very kind to me." Feliciano replied with a confused expression. "He brings me gifts and flowers, it's so lovely." Matthew had an answer for this almost immediately. Though he was the younger Omega, he was by far the most mature.

"That's called courting, Feli. Prince Ludwig is courting you so that you had less of a chance of rejecting him when your heat arrives." When given an extremely confused look from him, Matthew sighed in exasperation. "He wants to mate you, and the only way for you to agree to that is if you feel comfortable and happy. Though it's not like we have much choice..."

"Well of course we have a choice!"

"No! We don't have a choice!" Matthew was desperately trying not to shout at Feliciano, knowing how quickly the Omega could become distressed. "All we are is a pair of breeding tools." He whimpered. "Once we've served our purpose, they'll tire of us. Maybe they'll even take more Omegas."

"W-why would they do that? Ludwig wouldn't do that..." Feliciano was becoming distressed anyway, and his scent was quickly filling the room. However, Matthew was unable to control himself, and his own scent was released too.

"Feliciano you don't know Ludwig! Nor do I know Gilbert. We've known them for three days. _Three. Days_." After a moment of silence, both Omegas teary eyed and staring directly at each other - they both began to cry. Loud, heartbreaking wails that would torment anyone walking by. Sure enough, the door swung open.

"Mein Gott are you two okay?" The voice exclaimed, and Matthew lifted his head slightly to see the Alpha brothers stood at the door; wide-eyed and clearly panicked. Neither Omega spoke, they just cried harder.

"Hey, hey, it's okay..." Ludwig mumbled as he carefully approached, kneeling down in front of Feliciano. Gilbert was close behind - sitting beside the Omegas on the bed, holding his arms out for Matthew. Instead of the immediate hug he expected to get, he was graced by a cold glare, and the blond Omega grabbed a pillow, burying his pale face into it.

As Gilbert looked to the side, Feliciano was cuddled close to Ludwig, whimpering and crying as the Alpha prince calmed him by stroking soothing circles on the small of his back. He felt confused, and slightly upset. Why did Feliciano and Ludwig already seem so close, whilst Matthew hated him? What did he do wrong?

Matthew didn't feel even the slightest bit of remorse as he stayed hidden from Gilbert.

 _'Why should I?'_ The Omega thought to himself bitterly. _'He's using me. That's all they're doing to us.'_ Almost immediately, Gilbert seemed to sense this, and raised an eyebrow at Matthew.

"Hey, Mattie?"

"My name is Matthew." He snapped back, refusing to look back up.

"Yeah, yeah, but - I'm not going to hurt you." Gilbert promised. He wanted Matthew to trust him, yet he didn't understand why.

"I highly doubt that." Matthew replied instantly, a small sniffle following which proved that he was still crying. Gilbert felt his heart ache, which he didn't quite understand because he had only known this Omega for three days. _Why did he feel this way?_ He really couldn't understand it.

"Matthew," Gilbert mumbled, keeping his distance like the blond Omega wished. "I want you to know that if this was up to me, you wouldn't be forced to marry me. My father just wanted Ludwig and I to be mated quickly and he didn't think about the feelings of the Omegas he dragged into it." Matthew raised an eyebrow, finding fault in the Alpha's statement almost immediately.

"So you wish you weren't marrying me? You wish you weren't mating me?" Gilbert tried to interrupt, but Matthew wasn't having any of it. "If you really find me that repulsive, why don't you just _leave_?"

An awkward moment of silence followed. Feliciano and Ludwig had gone quiet also, watching Matthew and Gilbert with curious, yet concerned, expressions. Gilbert didn't find Matthew 'repulsive', and deep down, the Omega knew that, he just didn't want to come to terms with the fact that he was just being signed over to be the property of another Alpha. Rather than his father and half-brother, it was this new Alpha - and he didn't have enough time to really fall in love with the man he would bear children for.

"Leave." Matthew ordered again, much more quietly this time. The albino wanted to please his future mate, so with hesitation, he stood up and slowly walked out. Sensing that the Omega wanted his friend to be with him in this moment, Ludwig kissed Feliciano on the forehead and walked out. A moment later, the blond Omega burst into tears again, and Feliciano comforted him to the best of his ability. After all, they were family now. And Omegas always stuck together - family or not.


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed quicker than anyone would have liked. One moment, it seemed as if there was still days left; days for the Alphas and Omegas to familiarize and get to know each other. Then, suddenly, the days flew by, and there was practically hours left until the wedding.

"Mattie?" Feliciano's quiet voice spoke up in the silence. The blond Omega wasn't even close to sleeping, and turned to face his fellow Omega.

"Yes, Feli?"

"Mattie I'm scared." He whispered, a clear tone of fear in his voice. Matthew felt his heart ache at this. He knew that his friend must be scared - as he was awfully terrified too, it couldn't be denied - so he carefully climbed out of his single bed, thankful that the floors didn't creak. Slowly, the Omega tip-toed across the floor, then climbed into bed with Feliciano.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, nuzzling Feliciano's shoulder in a way that only Omegas would do. It was a comforting action between two Omegas, guaranteed to calm them down.

"Mmhmm." The brunette Omega nodded, relaxing into Matthew's gentle hold. "Well, Luddy is so strict and - and he can sometimes be scary."

"Don't forget that you've only known this Alpha for a week." Matthew reminded him, though he was also reminding himself. 'You've only known Gilbert for a week . . . Maybe he'll be nicer than you thought.'

"Yes, only a week, but he's so nice and I really like him - I just. . ." Feliciano trailed off, and Matthew raised an eyebrow curiously. Why did Feliciano stop? Was there something wrong? "Mattie I don't want to have babies."

"You don't?"

"I don't."

Matthew found this unusual. He knew that some Omegas just didn't want children, but it was usually backed up with a reason. A fear or a trauma that he wouldn't question. Feliciano however . . .

"Why not?" Knowing it was a personal question, Matthew was careful, making sure to keep the smaller Omega comfortable as he spoke.

"Well, children are wonderful! Don't take it as me hating children," Both Omegas understood that - as they were practically built in with maternal instincts. Omegas just couldn't hate children. "I just don't want to give birth. . ." He whispered. "And I don't want to disappoint Luddy. What if I just have Omegas? He needs Alphas. What if I can't give him that?" It was then that it clicked in Matthew's mind. Feliciano was scared of being rejected.

"Feliciano, have you been told that by Ludwig?" With a shake of his head, Feliciano shuffled and turned around, burying his face in Matthew's chest. The Italian Omega had always loved cuddling; it made him feel safe. "Then why do you think it's true?"

"W-well, Alphas always need Alpha children," Feliciano replied. "It's just the rules . . . and if said Alpha is a royal . . ." He bit back a sob - and Matthew sighed, rubbing his back.

"I know that we've only known them for a week," He started, brushing Feliciano's hair out of his face, "but I can tell you this right now - Ludwig is a good Alpha, and I am almost one hundred percent positive that no matter what happens, he'll never leave you." Matthew spoke, smiling like a mother would at their child. The small Italian sniffled and glanced up at Matthew. He just seemed so fragile and precious, and it made the Omega's heart ache for his new friend.

"You really think so?" Feliciano asked, wiping his eyes and resting his head on Matthew's shoulder. "Honestly?"

"I do." The blond Omega replied, nodding with a comforting smile. "Everything will turn out wonderfully - and I expect to be an Uncle pretty soon." He teased, brushing away some of his own wavy hair from his face. Knowing that he was inevitably going to marry Gilbert, the Omega had accepted his fate - in a way - and knew what he had to do; though he would never ever submit like a weakling to this Alpha. He was worth more than that. With a quiet hum, Feliciano brought Matthew's attention back to the situation.

"I think you and Gilbert will make an adorable couple!" He exclaimed, giggling in a child-like way as his eyes sparkled. Matthew groaned in annoyance at the idea.

"Feli, don't -"

"Mattie!" Feliciano whined, pouting. "We're both getting married tomorrow, and from what I know of, my heat is schedueled for next week. I don't know about you, but I think you should at least give this Alpha a chance!" He exclaimed, snuggling up to the taller Omega as he prepared to sleep. "Who knows," A yawn followed this, showing his sleepy nature. "Maybe you might actually grow to love him."

"Feliciano," Matthew sighed, looking over to him - only to find that the smaller Omega was fast asleep. He giggled softly, resting his head on top of Feliciano's. "I'll try," The Omega whispered, closing his eyes. "I promise."

"Why on Earth are you two still fast asleep?!" A maid shrieked, barging into the room and causing the sleeping Omegas to jump awake, yelping in fear. The maid felt her eyes soften, and sighed. "Get up. Up. Up!" She exclaimed. "Those Alphas are already up and ready!"

"Mrs Anderson," Feliciano whined, looking up with sleepy eyes, the lovely hazel colour welling with tears. Mrs Anderson was the wet nurse assigned to the Omegas for when they birthed heirs, and she quickly headed over, sitting down beside Feliciano and the yawning Matthew.

"Oh Feliciano," She sighed, gently stroking his hair. "Come on, you'll both be okay. Let's get you into your dresses, okay?" Matthew listened to her, getting up and allowing a maid to hurry him away to get washed and dressed; whereas Feliciano stared up at Mrs Anderson desperately.

"Please, I'm scared." He begged. The wet nurse sighed again, petting his hair.

"Sweetheart, I promise you'll be okay." She whispered, helping him stand up, though he was shaky. "Ludwig is such a good Alpha, I've known him since he was a little toddler, he will never hurt you." The brunette promised, carefully leading Feliciano towards the door where some maids were waiting for him. "Now, these nice ladies are going to give you a bath, then get you into your dress." The Italian finally gave in, and he was swooped away to be dressed up.

"Gilbert this is wrong."

"What?"

"This, what we're doing, marrying Feliciano and Matthew, it's wrong."

Ludwig was sat with Gilbert, frowning as they both listened to the maids scurrying around with Feliciano and Matthew outside.

"I know, bruder." He mumbled. "But we both know what would happen if we rejected them. Father would send them away and who knows who they'd be sold to next." The eldest of the two was livid with the way that his father had acted. They had spent so much time and money working to abolish the Omega Trade, yet their father had gone ahead and bought from them! He couldn't understand it at all! Ludwig sighed softly and rubbed his brother's back.

"When father dies," He spoke quietly, knowing that nobody could hear them if they spoke so quiet. "You will become King, and we know for sure that the Omega Trade will be abolished. I trust you, Gilbert, I know you will be a wonderful King." The younger brother smiled, a rare smile, and patted his brother on the shoulder. "And I am sure that eventually Matthew will see that you can be a good person too."

"Thank you, Lud." Gilbert grinned, standing up when a servant entered the room.

"The Omegas are ready and the wedding will proceed in an hour." He spoke with a bow, then backed out of the room and closed the doors again. Ludwig and Gilbert both let out a matching sigh at this, turning to face each other.

"I heard father talking with some men. Betas." Ludwig replied. "They may be the men that he bought Feliciano and Matthew from." Gilbert perked up slightly at this, curious.

"Did you see their faces?"

"Nein." Ludwig replied with a frustrated sigh. "But I did hear them talking about heats. Apparently, the wedding is schedueled so soon because both Omegas will go into heat before the end of the week." Gilbert had to sit down again at this, burying his face into his hands.

"This isn't fair on them." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "But we have no power to stop it . . ." With a final worried sigh, the albino stood up again, motioning for Ludwig to follow him. "Let's go, Ludwig." The blond brother nodded and followed Gilbert closely.

"Good luck, bruder." He spoke up, bowing his head slightly.

"And good luck to you too, Luddy." Gilbert replied, then the brothers parted ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to me not trusting google translate for accurate translations, any dialouge that is supposed to be in German will be in italics, like** _this_ **.**

"Shush! For goodness sake man, keep your voice down!" Ludwig had heard this as he wandered through the halls, and stopped in his tracks, leaning slightly towards the door.

"Sorry, sorry, as I was saying -" There was almost silence, hushed whispers as Ludwig strained to hear what was going on inside. The younger of the two Princes almost jumped up when the familiar sound of his brother's voice drifted through the halls.

"Ludwig! Ludwig, what are you -" He was cut off when the blond covered his mouth with one of his hands and pulled him down; motioning for silence.

"- and they'll be in heat by the end of the day." A curse almost slipped Gilbert's lips when this was said, and Ludwig once again had to hiss for him to be quiet. "I swear by it. Just give them these." A shaking sound could be heard, one like pills in a bottle, and the brothers eyes each other in panic. Quickly, Ludwig jumped up and grabbed Gilbert's arm, pulling him along.

"I know that this is hard," He mumbled, and Gilbert growled under his breath.

"No shit, Ludwig." The blond gave him a look, one that shut the eldest up, and they continued to walk.

"We're expected to marry them any moment now," He spoke again as they sped through the halls. "Although both of us now know what is likely to happen after these weddings, there is nothing that we can do. Nobles have been invited, many citizens are outside waiting to see us all after the ceremony." Gilbert could tell that his younger brother was really trying his hardest; he could see how much this affected him too, and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, shaking Ludwig jokingly.

"Don't worry yourself so much," A quick grin was flashed in his direction. "I know. We have to do our duties as princes if we want to keep these two Omegas alive. I know."

A moment of silence passed between them. The clicking of their heels against the hard stone floor rang through the halls as they finally reached the room where they were expected.

" _Oh don't you two just look so handsome_!" The brothers turned to see Mrs Anderson hurrying towards them. She immediately tugged at Gilbert's collar, fixing it so that it was perfectly straight.

" _Mrs Anderson_ ," Gilbert grumbled in protest, but the maid was having none of it.

" _No, Gilbert, I will fix your outfits. You can not possibly go in there looking a mess_!" After having practically brought the boys up when their parents would not, the greying woman seemed to know exactly what each Alpha would say. " _I never thought I'd live to see the day you two got married_." She looked up, her kind eyes shining as she smiled happily up at Ludwig and Gilbert. " _My goodness you're both so tall_." Just as Ludwig was about to speak, the doors opened again.

" _Your highnesses, the ceremony is about to start_." The Alphas responded quickly, glancing at each other before walking into the room.

It was a magnificent sight. A fanfare of trumpets played as they entered, announcing the arrival of the two princes. The Bielschmidt coat of arms decorated the flags all around the room, and it almost seemed to glow golden, like sun rays. There were rows of benches already filled with people - nobles from all across the land: Lord Roderich Edelstein and his wife Lady Elizaveta Edelstein; the Duke and Duchess Arthur and Amelia Kirkland; and many more. Gilbert had only last been in this grand room for Ludwig's christening, and that was many years ago, so it was a surprise for both of them to see how much effort had gone into this wedding. Their eyes continued to wander, spotting the extravagant portraits of their ancestors on the walls, seemingly eyeing them with expectancy. Finally, they looked to the front to the altar. The only person there was the bishop - who was to conduct the ceremony - and with another glance, the men walked forward.

They had been waiting at the altar for over five minutes before another fanfare began to play, and the doors swung open, revealing two figures clad in white. Feliciano and Matthew honestly looked astounding. Their transformation from mud covered Omegas - due to their arrival in a rather nasty wagon - to heavenly figures, almost seeming to shine as they entered made Gilbert and Ludwig take sharp breaths. They had never seen such beautiful people in their entire lives.

Matthew took the lead, Feliciano following close behind as they tried their very best to stay calm and composed infront of all of these people. However, Matthew could hear Feliciano whimper quietly and so he reached back, clasping the brunette Omega's hand in his and squeezing it gently. A subtle promise of protection. As they reached the front, they bowed - as their instructions told them to - then took their places beside their Alphas, although a few steps behind due to their lack of status.

The ceremony seemed to drone on, and Gilbert hated it. He stole a glance at Matthew, who appeared to be doing everything in his power to keep his line of sight away from the prince. He was staring fixatedly at the bishop, and his lips moved as he mimicked every word spoken. The Alpha then looked over at Ludwig, at Feliciano, who was quite obviously holding back tears. Gilbert felt horrible, he truly did, but both he and Ludwig knew that if they didn't take these Omegas, then they would be sold on; who knows who they would end up with next. When the bishop suddenly turned to him, Gilbert's attention snapped back on what was actually happening.

"Do you take this Omega to be your lawfully wedded mate, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Gilbert nodded with a gulp. He watched as the bishop then turned to Matthew, who noticeably took a deep breath.

"And do you take this Alpha to be your lawfully wedded mate, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

There was a moment of silence, not a sound heard in the room, before Matthew finally spoke.

"I do." It was quiet, but not quiet enough to be classed as a whisper. Loud enough for those in the audience to hear, but for Gilbert to understand how much Matthew wished he had a choice. The bishop turned to Ludwig and Feliciano, repeating the process, Ludwig stone faced and Feliciano close to tears. Then the bishop turned back to the front, stating:

"I now pronounce you mates for life." There was no need for the ceremony to be sealed with a kiss. Instead, they had to turn and face the nobles, pause for applause, and then the Alpha princes quickly led their Omegas outside.

The moment they left the room, Feliciano burst into tears. Matthew had to allow Ludwig to deal with it, the Alpha kneeling down and holding Feliciano close, letting the Omega sob into his chest. Feliciano rambled on in Italian that neither Gilbert, Matthew, nor Ludwig could understand, his words broken by hiccups.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Feliciano." Ludwig whispered, rubbing his back soothingly. Gilbert took the opportunity to finally properly talk to Matthew.

"Mattie-"

"It's Matthew."

"Ah, yes, sorry, Matthew." Gilbert bit his lip, wringing his hands as he tried to think of the right thing to say. "I... I'm sorry that this had to happen. I know that we had some control over it, but if we didn't take you both you would have been sold on and-"

"Don't worry about it." Matthew cut in, turning to look at Gilbert. "Please, don't worry about it. There's nothing you could have done. As much as I wish this did not have to happen, I am thankful that both you and your brother care about us enough to have not sent us back to those people." Gilbert was silent in shock, staring at Matthew with large eyes. "Oh don't look so shocked, please, I'm not completely emotionless." The Omega joked, though it was rather empty, devoid of humour.

"You're welcome?" Gilbert replied in an unsure way, watching Matthew closely. "Well," He quickly pulled himself out of it, and looked over towards Ludwig and Feliciano, who were watching them quietly, Feliciano seeming more calm now than earlier. "We have a party to get to."


	6. Chapter 6

The reception was almost as grand as the wedding. It was a huge ballroom, an orchestra playing in the right-hand corner as nobles conversed and drank glasses of rich red wine. The walls were once again draped with the flag of the royal family, and right at the very front of the room, the King was sat down on his throne, waiting for the princes to return.

Ludwig and Gilbert entered the ballroom after a few minutes alone with the two Omegas, Feliciano and Matthew close beside them. There was another round of applause from the many nobles in the room, and after the applause ended, Ludwig turned to Feliciano quickly, taking his arm and leading him carefully over to where he and Matthew could wait whilst the Alphas had to talk. Neither he or Gilbert really wanted to leave the Omegas alone after the conversation they had overhead previously, yet they had no choice. Staying with their mates, ironically, would make them seem weak - seem as if their brides were more important than the many Alpha noblemen and women in the room.

"You and Matthew will stay here," Ludwig explained to Feliciano, motioning for a servant to bring two comfortable chairs over. Gratefully, Feliciano took a seat on something that felt like a bean bag to him, sinking into the comfortable material and leaning back to relax. Matthew immitated Feliciano's movements, both Omegas seeming to settle more in each other's presence. "We'll be back before you know it," The blond assured them, and Gilbert nodded in agreement before both Alphas were whisked away to talk with and entertain the guests.

"Now what?" Matthew asked, sighing in impatience as the two Alphas disappeared. Feliciano just shrugged his shoulders gently.

"I'm not sure. We just stay here I guess." He replied, covering his mouth as he yawned rather delicately. "It's so boring! I want to dance!" Matthew couldn't help but sigh softly at Feliciano's childish excitement, not being able to understand how easy-going his fellow Omega was about all of this. However, he couldn't deny the strong bond that he and Feliciano had formed over the past couple days, and so when Feliciano rested his head on the taller Omega's shoulder, Matthew happily cuddled back. It was sweet; a calm moment in what had been a hectic day. But then two drinks were thrust in front of the Omegas by a guard that had been standing by the door. Dark red liquid swirling in clear glasses. Maybe wine?

"From the King." He replied simply, before leaving. This time, it was Matthew who seemed to have lost a little bit of the common sense he had followed so strongly. With a hum of thanks, the Omega quickly downed the drink. The Italian Omega's eyes widened at his friend's actions but quickly followed, gulping his drink down until it was all gone. Even if it was unusual, Feliciano was thankful for the drink to soothe his parched throat.

Only a few meters away, the princes were confidently conversing with the Lord and Lady Edelstein, who were full of praises for the beauty of Ludwig and Gilbert's brides.

"What gorgeous boys!" Elizabeta exclaimed, to which Roderich nodded in agreement.

"That blonde one, there, he just downed a drink faster than I've seen anyone do so in years!" This caught the princes' attentions, who whipped around to see the empty glasses in Feliciano and Matthew's hands. Of course, they couldn't be certain that these drinks had anything to do with the conversation that they had overheard that morning, but they couldn't afford to not be careful.

"Excuse us," Ludwig spoke to the Edelsteins, before turning back to the Omegas and striding over, Gilbert close beside him. "Feliciano," The Italian Omega jumped in shock, but he grinned brightly when he saw Ludwig.

"Lud! Isn't it so nice! Your father sent us drinks!" That was all Gilbert needed to hear, clenching his fists. If it wasn't for Ludwig holding him back, the eldest likely would have gone and just punched the King in the face.

"Feli, Matthew, promise if you feel strange in any way that you'll leave immediately to go to your rooms?" This resulted in rather confused expressions from both Omegas.

"Leave?" Matthew asked, tilting his head slightly. "What? Are you too royal for us? Is it too un-princely to have your Omegas in the room with you?" It seemed that Feliciano quickly understood what was going on, and with an apologetic smile to Ludwig and Gilbert, he led Matthew away and out towards their rooms.

"Mattie . . ." He mumbled, to which the blonde's bottom lip trembled, and he almost began to cry.

"It's too much, Feli!" Matthew exclaimed, covering his face with his hands as they entered their room. "I don't understand it at all!"

"Understand what?"

A soft silence filled the room. The only possible noise was Matthew's whimpers and sniffles, he couldn't stay strong for Feliciano.

"I'm trying to stay strong." He struggled to say, curling up on one of their beds. "I can't do it. I'm trying to stay strong for you but I just can't do it!" The tears had begun at this point, as well as a faint smell that Feliciano didn't recognise at first. When he did recognise it, however, his eyes widened. Matthew watched the Italian Omega in confusion, seeing this strange reaction. "Feli? Feli what's wrong?"

"Heat!" Feliciano gasped out. "Mattie you're going into heat!" He shuffled away from the Canadian, knowing that being around other Omegas near heat would send him into his own; unknowing that the drinks they'd been given were what had caused this.

"What are we going to-" Matthew tried to speak but was cut off by the heat running through him, causing him to audibly whine and curl into the bed. "Feli - Feli go - go quick!" No matter how much they would try, it was too late for these Omegas. Matthew's pre-heat had passed faster than natural, and as he squirmed in full heat, Feliciano had stumbled to the door, needing to leave. His own pre-heat had begun. Miraculously, the Omega managed to leave their shared room, finding himself dashing to the next room and slamming the heavy wooden door shut.

Ludwig and Gilbert watched in shock as Feliciano herded Matthew out of the ballroom, eyes wide. It only took a moment for the Alphas to clock on before Gilbert spun around, marching up to the King - their father.

"What was in those drinks?" He snarled, and the entire room went silent. It was almost deafening.

"Brother, Gilbert, please-" Ludwig tried, only to be ignored.

" _What_ was in those drinks?!"

With an amused expression, the King stood, yet for the first time, the two princes did not back down.

"It was just a little bit of wine, why so panicked?" He laughed, his cold blue eyes sharpened at his sons. "Better go find your Omegas before someone else does." Ludwig audibly gasped and grabbed Gilbert's arm.

"We'll deal with him later, go find Matthew!" Together, they ran out of the ballroom quickly, heading towards the Omegas rooms. Hopefully, nobody would get there before they did. That would be bad news. With a final glance to each other, the Alphas focused on finding their respective Omegas through scent. Ludwig was the first to pick up on Feliciano, dashing to the door; Gilbert took some time but eventually tracked down Matthew.

 _'Well, this is it.'_ He thought, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open.


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew was in a state. The poor thing was buried in the blankets and pillows of his bed, still fully clothed but wishing he wasn't. As the door was slowly pushed open, all Gilbert could see of the Omega was a little tuft of blonde hair poking out of the blankets.

"Matthew?" As he stepped in, he was hit by the strong smell of fertile Omega, and to keep his state of mind, he quickly covered his nose, breathing through his mouth instead. "Matthew?" He tried again, raising an eyebrow.

"Go away." The Omega hissed, curling more into the sheets. "G-go away!"

"Matthew, I'm not going to hurt you," The Alpha had not a clue what to do in this situation – neither he or Ludwig were ever taught about Omegas and how best to please them, only how Alphas were the highest in the pack; that Omegas had to obey. He watched Matthew cautiously, noticing the defensive position Matthew had twisted himself into; the blankets tugged over him and his head facing the Alpha, keeping his vulnerable areas hidden. All that Gilbert knew was to be patient, to give Matthew the time to decide what he wanted, and so he stood by the end of the bed, keeping his hands firmly over his nose.

It took a while for Matthew to calm down, but when he did, his scent became much more calm and accepting. All he needed was time to have gotten used to the strong Alpha scent in his room. The Omega lifted his head slightly to look at the Alpha he struggled to accept. He couldn't help it. Ever since he was stolen from his family – from his brother – he struggled to accept the possibility of ever trusting anyone again. But then he met Feliciano, who he trusted like family. Like family that was actually there for him. He didn't notice the tears rolling down his cheeks until a pale hand reached out to wipe them away. To his own surprise, he didn't jolt away, he didn't refuse, instead leaning into the hand with the burning need for affection.

"Gilbert-"

"I know," Gilbert spoke quickly. "It's okay, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Gilbert I really-" Matthew was cut off again by Gilbert, who seemed to be more panicked than the Omega.

"I promise, I won't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with-"

"Gilbert just do it." The Omega whined, making Gilbert freeze in surprise.

"I'm sorry, what?" Matthew watched him with eyes that begged more than his scent did, and Gilbert finally understood. "Oh! Oh okay, okay I'm sorry." He cautiously leaned in, and Matthew took a shaky breath, finally admitting his defeat to the burning instincts inside him.

Smut is included in this chapter, so unfortunately if you want to read it, go to this link: /works/7915315/chapters/27529545 . Sorry again guys!


End file.
